


Doubled In Fun

by KJ99



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexuality, Casey - Freeform, Cute, Double Date, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Izzie - Freeform, Lesbian, Paige - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Short, Sushi, Sweet, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ99/pseuds/KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Atypical.Plot: Casey and Izzie + Sam and Paige go on a double-dateEnjoy! ~KJ99
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner & Sam Garnder, Casey Gardner/Izzie, Cassie x Izzie, Cazzie - Relationship, Sam Gardner & Paige Hardaway, Sam Gardner/Paige Hardaway
Kudos: 138





	Doubled In Fun

~ Doubled In Fun ~

"Paige wants us to double date," Sam spoke bursting into my room from our shared bathroom. Completely disregarding the current position Izzie and I were in. Izzie's body was practically on top of me as we had been having a heavy make-out session while my parents weren't home.

"Dude, knock!" I shout annoyed and throw my pillow at him.

"Sorry," Sam responded turning so he was no longer just staring at us.

Izzie replied "It's fine Sam," she sighed moving to now just be sitting next to me on the bus.

I stated "No, no, it's not fine, Sam. Dude, knock."

"Will do, in future," Sam answered.

"Good," I breath pushing my hair from my face.

I then asked "Why does Paige want us to go on a double date?"

"Something about wanting to bond with you more after we stop Zahid from marrying that terrible women."

Sighing, I whisper "Knew I shouldn't have gone after her," I shake my head this was my own fault.

"Why are you asking and not, Paige?"

"She knew you were likely to say no to her, where you can't with me. I don't really understand it, you say no to everyone." Izzie chuckled but stopped at my small glare.

"Where does she want us to go?" I asked and then stated "It better not be olive garden, I am not reinduring that place for you two. You can do that on your own." When Izzie looked at me confused, I shook my head because she didn't want to know.

Sam answered "Some sushi restaurant."

"But you hate sushi," I state confused. Did Paige even know Sam at all.

"Yes, but Paige knows it's your favourite food."

"Sam, if we are double dating. It has to be somewhere you will actually eat, and not Dons; we are not putting Evan through this."

"Seconded. Although, I haven't actually been asked yet," Izzie state making me roll my eyes.

"How about Zahid house? His Mum makes the best butter noodles."

"No, Sam," I say shaking my head.

Izzie suggested "What about that Mexican place, you took me too."

I replied with "Wouldn't work for Sam," I knew it would be too nosy for Sam.

Paige walked in saying "What's wrong with Sushi?"

"Sam hates Sushi," I state the obvious.

"You never told me that," Paige looked at Sam confused.

"You didn't ask." I shake my head, he was always so literal.

Paige stated "But you did get her to agree on double-dating with us."

"I haven't agreed on anything. You are still the girl, my brother had to avoid and ended up missing lunch because of. He went without a meal because of you and now you want to do it again."

"Even after everything? Even after that silence dance?" Paige questioned sadden.

"Casey!" Sam shouted annoyed.

"Sam!" I shouted back. Sam and I then entered one of our very childish staring competition.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked walking in probably having heard us shouting.

"Casey insult my girlfriend for no reason."

"Casey!" Elsa said.

I replied with "Yes take his side like always."

"You know what," I say annoyed.

"Get out," I push them all out of my bedroom through the normal door and immediately lock the door. Walking over to the bathroom door, I shut and lock it before Sam or Elsa can even think of using the door. When I look back at my bed, I see Izzie sitting there with a big smile on her face. I walk back over to the bed and lay down so my head is in Izzie's lap. Izzie laughs but also strokes my hair, lightly and comforting.

"They can be so annoying sometimes," I say taking great comfort in Izzie's presence.

"Yes but also sweet," Izzie added making groan. I knew she was right, I was lucky compared to others but they were seriously annoying.

"It's also sweet of Paige to want to go on a date with us."

"I know. It's just she can be so annoying and never stops talking."

"I remember," Izzie said bringing the failed dinner party up.

"Paige is harmless. I think she just wants to get along with you, since you like Sam. Sam like you and he also get along with me. It's just you that had a problem with her."

"Wait are you saying, you actually like Paige."

"For Sam, yes I do. She gets him in ways not many people do and brings out more of him." With an annoyed sigh, I stood up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door.

After unlocking and opening the door, I shout "Fine! We'll go!" I shut the door and leaned against it while looking at Izzie.

"This is for you and you only," I state pointing my finger at Izzie warningly.

"You are such a romantic, Casey Gardner," Izzie said before beckoning me over and we reposition outside and got back to what we had been doing before being interrupted.

That was how, I now found myself entering the sushi restaurant with Izzie holding my hand, and Sam and Paige in front of us.

"Right this way, Miss Hardaway," a waitress spoke making me snicker before I was glad at by Izzie. Following along behind Paige we were seated in a booth together with the train going along the side of us. Izzie pushed me in closest to the train and Sam had slidden in the other side before Paige could.

I asked "You alright, Sam?" I tell myself it's the Elsa in me that asked but deep down I knew it wasn't the full reason.

"Yes," Sam nods before picking up the menu to look at.

"It's just pictures," Sam noted.

Looking to Izzie, I asked "And what would you like, trouble?"

Izzie smirked before answering "I think I'll have a spicy tuna roll with a side of you, to begin with." I couldn't stop myself from laughing at Izzie's words before leaning forward to peck her lips.

"Aww your two bunters is so cute," Paige comment breaking us apart.

"Oh yeah, you should hear this one before a big race. Such a classy lady."

"Shut up. That was one time and completely your fault," I state making Izzie rise an eyebrow up at me.

Izzie kept just looking at me, I caved in admitting "Fine, maybe it wasn't completely your fault. But you could've been honest sooner. Like when you got back but no, it was friends this, friends that." Izzie rolled her eyes but I felt her squeeze my hand underneath the table.

When I saw Paige just smiling at us, I asked "Found anything you want to try, Sam?"

"The tuna roll that isn't spicy, seems okay. I mean I like Tuna and Rice, so it shouldn't be too bad," Sam spoke analysing his own decision. Nodding my head, I looked towards the train and wait. When Sam's and Izzie's choice came around, I was quick to grab their plates before placing them in front of them.

Sam asked looking at me, "Do I have to use chopsticks?"

"No, you can use a fork. Do you want one?" I asked seeing them approach. Sam nodded and I looked to Izzie, who nodded as well. When I looked to Paige I saw she already had chopsticks in her hand ready to use. Rolling my eyes slightly, I grabbed three forks before the train could move far away with them.

"Thanks babe," Izzie said pecking my cheek.

Sam asked "Do you I need to say that as well?" I saw the obvious wonder on Sam's face, so I knew he wasn't joking but where's the fun in that.

"No, now eat your sushi, smartass," I respond to which Sam smiled his kind of smile and began eating.

Sam spoke after his first bite "It's not bad. Zahid said I should try the dragon roll." I laughed immediately going to the dirty joke but decided to give Sam the benefit of the doubt.

Paige asked "Sam, aren't you going to offer to get me something?"

"Oh right. What can I get you?" Sam asked offering the train up to her.

"California Roll please, Sam," Paige said. I watched Sam look at the menu before looking at the train, then back at the menu. Rolling my eyes, I picked the plate up from the train and handed it to Sam."

"Oh, thanks," he then placed the plate in front of Paige.

"Thanks Sam," Paige spoke pecking Sam cheek. Being the messer that I am, I immediately made fake vomiting noises. Which I received an elbow to gut from Izzie for but it was so worth the embarrassed look upon Paige's face.

Later that night when we had finished eating. We all decided to take a walk around the park. Sam and Paige were just a little in front of us, when Izzie pulled me to a stop.

"Why don't you like Paige?" Izzie asked me seriously.

"What? Who said I don't like Paige."

"You do, with the way you act. You don't treat how you would someone else." With a groan, I tilted my head up.

Izzie asked "Please, just tell me. What it honestly is about her?"

"It's not her-her. It would be anyone he was dating," I state hoping that was enough but by Izzie's look it wasn't.

With a sigh, I explained "I've grown up with Sam, I know how much it takes just to be his sister. It would take so much more to be his girlfriend or long-term partner. I guess my problem with Paige is, I don't know if she is in it for the long-haul. Sure she can say that now, but for real, real."

"I just don't want Sam to get hurt. I may be his younger sister but I'm the one who has had to protect him. I'm the one who will have to be there to pick up the pieces, if this doesn't work."

"Casey Gardner, when did you get so sweet?" Izzie asked.

"It happened when my appendix was removed," I explained. Making Izzie smile and wipe away the tears that I didn't know had fallen away.  
Izzie rested her forehead against mine and stated "I promise that if things with Sam and Paige don't work out, you won't be there alone picking up the pieces. I'll be there." I nod my head before pressing my lips to Izzie's.

"Love you," I heard a voice shout. Breaking from Izzie's sweet, sweet lips, I turned confused. I found Sam and Paige standing there.

Paige explained "We noticed you stopped, wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Love you," Sam spoke again.

I smiled, rolling my eyes "I love you too, dude," I stepped forward to give him a hug.

Paige said after I finished hugging Sam "I know Sam isn't easy and I'm not an easy person to like. But I'm in this for the long-haul Casey and I'm going to prove that to you."

Nodding my head, I said the only thing I knew what to say "Cool." This of course made Izzie laugh and Paige just looked at me confused.

After a long time of silence, I said "Come on, let's go get ice-cream and head home. Edison hasn't been fed, yet." At this Sam's eyes immediately grew and he walked through Izzie and I, to walk back towards the car. With a laugh, I shook my head and ran to catch up with him.

"She'll get there," I heard Izzie voice before her and Paige followed after us. Even though the future was a long time away, I couldn't help but think Paige had proven herself to me already. She's stay after everything with my brother and hasn't left once. That was enough for me.

The End.


End file.
